<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nurse by womanfromblackwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163022">Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater'>womanfromblackwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets badly injured in a job gone wrong, but luckily someone is there to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend who isn't into my otp, so partner is purposely vague. Feel free to mentally fill in whoever you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grimshaw says you can’t get up.”</p>
<p>John tried to prove her wrong, winced, and let himself drop back down. He was pretty sure the pain in his shoulder was from a gunshot, and he knew for a fact that the leg that was currently in a stiff splint had been caught under his horse when it was shot and fell. The other assorted injuries were mysteries to him, but that didn’t make them hurt any less. He felt a cool hand rest on his forehead. </p>
<p>“It’ll be good for you, having some time to sit and think. You don’t do nearly enough of that.”</p>
<p>He heard the worry hidden under the sarcasm. She had told him the job was a bad plan, begged him not to go. And she had been right. Anything John had managed to grab from the train was gone now, and he was left with a year’s worth of injuries and nothing to show for it. He raised his good arm to cover her hand with his own. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. Just need a few days.”<br/>“Days? Look at that leg. You’re gonna be in camp at least a month with that, probably much longer.”</p>
<p>He groaned in annoyance. It was true, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. </p>
<p>“I can still ride, maybe. I-“</p>
<p>He was cut off by a finger over his lips. </p>
<p>“You need to stay right here.” The finger moved to trace his lower lip. “But I think we can come up with some ways to keep you busy.”</p>
<p>John went to suck her finger into his mouth, then furrowed his brow in frustration. </p>
<p>“I can’t. I don’t think I can put weight on that leg.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.”</p>
<p>She slowly unbuttoned his union suit, tracing lightly over the skin that peeked through the bandages. </p>
<p>“My poor darling,” she murmured as she ran her fingers down his abdomen, watching his muscles tense under her touch. She could see that he was already getting excited, even before she opened the button that freed his cock. He was starting to gently buck his hips when she withdrew her hand and left his bedside. </p>
<p>He let out a soft whimper and pouted.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair. You know I can’t come after you.”</p>
<p>“Be patient. Just lay back and close your eyes.”</p>
<p>He did as he was told, feeling her nudge his legs apart, being extra careful with the splinted one. She knelt between his knees and lowered her head, exhaling warm breath onto his rigid cock. Satisfied with the soft gasp it earned from him, she ran her tongue delicately along a vein. Their lovemaking was usually much quicker and rougher than this, but now that he didn’t have a choice, she had the chance to explore him fully. There was something amazing about watching the way he twitched and gasped under her touch, how he was relying entirely on her actions for his pleasure. By the time she took him fully into her mouth, there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes from sheer sensation. </p>
<p>She stroked his sides and hips as she sucked, careful to avoid bandaged areas. He would have new scars for sure, but that didn’t seem to matter much. Something about seeing him hurt and helpless released a primal urge from inside of her to care for him, nurse him back to health. Keep him happy and comfortable in whatever way she could. And judging from the sounds he was making, he was certainly happy right now. </p>
<p>John was thrusting up into her mouth, unable to get much leverage with his splinted leg, but pushing hard enough to make it clear what he needed. She took him deeper and hummed, sending a vibration through him that pushed him over the edge. She waited until he was fully finished before pulling herself up, making sure he could see her swallow everything he had just poured into her. </p>
<p>When his breathing was back to normal, she buttoned up his clothes and tucked a blanket around him, then stroked his hair lightly. </p>
<p>“Feeling a little better?”</p>
<p>He grinned.</p>
<p>“Definitely. So… a month in bed, is it?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“But don’t you worry, I’m gonna take real good care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>